Surviving Order 66
by jla2snoopy
Summary: When the Sith Lord Darth Sidious gives the command to execute Order 66, three padawans on a distant planet are put to the ultimate test as they struggle to survive the new danger. Chapter 4 is up and the story is complete!
1. Chapter 1

**This was an assignment I had for my English class this year, and I'm very pleased to say that my teacher gave me a really good grade. I hope you like it as much as she did. And if it's crap, I'm sorry. It's my first story. So anyways, enough of my talking, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Star Wars. It belongs to the brilliant George Lucas. May he live long and prosper.

_It has been three years since the fateful battle on Geonosis that started the __Clone Wars. _

_The Jedi have been strewn throughout the galaxy, fighting battles and commanding clones in hopes of ending the war soon and returning peace to the galaxy. However, that was not to be so. _

_The Jedi have searched relentlessly for the ever-elusive Darth Sidious, striving to solve __the puzzling enigma that surrounded the sudden return of the Sith ever since the __Blockade of Naboo, exactly thirteen years ago. But now, their search will come to an __end. _

_The Sith Lord and his plans will be revealed. But the Jedi cannot stop him. They will see too late that the Clone Wars were nothing but a trap for the Jedi._

_Finally, the Sith will have their revenge._

Darkness was approaching on the rainforest planet of Omazan. The sky, already dark because of the deep gray rain clouds that blanketed the atmosphere, became darker still. However, the darkness did nothing to affect the battle taking place in the jungle below. Clones and battle droids alike ignored the changes occurring in the sky and continued to cut each other down with deadly precision. Hundreds of clones were slowly but surely pushing back the droid army in hopes of infiltrating the Separatist fortress that lay before them. The ground was littered with droids turned into scrap metal and clones turned into smoking corpses. As the battle raged on, the Republic forces were slowly but surely gaining the upper hand. In a state of panic, the Neimodians inside the control room sent almost all of their remaining forces out to fight the clone army.

Unbeknownst to the droid army, however, the army of clones was simply meant to be a diversion. A small group of soldiers was sneaking around the back of the fortress, accompanied by three Jedi generals and their padawans. For the past few weeks, the Jedi had been assigned to find the Separatist fortress that was really another battle droid factory. Once the factory had been discovered, the Jedi led the Clone army to capture the fortress in order to slow the Separatist's ability to create more battle droids. While the clone army was busy keeping the droids busy at the front of the fortress, the group making their way towards the back of the fortress was to sneak inside and make their way to main control room, where they were to shut the factory and the battle droids down.

The group snuck through the brush, taking care to be as quiet as possible. As quiet as they were, they ran into a group of battle droids rushing into battle. "Blast them!" the leading droid ordered. The droids and clones opened fire on each other as six lightsabers ignited and went to work disposing of the droids. Jedi Knight Evin Enré swung his yellow lightsaber, taking off the droid leader's head. It fell to the ground in a shower of sparks. To his right, his Zabrak padawan Jennassa Zerat swung her purple lightsaber through a droid, turning it into a pile of scrap metal. Behind him, the other four Jedi were making quick work of the rest of the droids. Within a minute, the droid squadron had been disposed of. The Jedi and clones looked around cautiously.

"Is that all of them?" a second padawan asked, her green lightsaber held at ready. She was a blue-green skinned Twi'lek named Tanashi Waruck. Her deep blue eyes focused on her master, a Nautolan woman named Kera Anedi.

"I believe so, at least for the time being. We could very well run into more." Kera responded. She nodded to their clone sergeant. "Let us continue."

The group continued their trek through the jungle. Eventually, they reached the back of the fortress, which was being patrolled by another group of droids.

"What do you suggest we do, generals?" their Clone Sergeant whispered, whose name was Darred. The third Jedi Master, light purple-skinned Twi'lek with deep purple eyes named Rielle Lenai, turned to face him.

"Let's split up," she murmured. "Sergeant, take five other clones and come with me, Evin, and Kera. The other three clones will go with the padawans and create a diversion while we sneak inside." She turned to the other two Masters. "What do you think?"

"I think it will work." Evin looked at Kera, who nodded.

"Masters, once the droids are taken care of, what do you want us to do?" the third padawan, who was of the same species as Master Yoda, asked. Her name was Yara Ketson.

"Enter the fortress and follow my tracking signal." her Twi'lek master replied. "Be wary of other battle droids. Though most are out here, there will be some inside."

Once the entire group was in agreement of their strategy, they split up. The padawans snuck upon the group of droids before they were able to call for reinforcements. While the three girls and clones fought the droids, the second half of their group snuck past them and into the fortress.

Back at the battle, Clone Commander Vor was surveying their progress when he noticed a flashing red light on his belt. Looking among the various equipment on his belt, he quickly determined the light was coming from his holoemitter. He pulled the device out and switched it on. A hooded figure appeared, his face hidden in shadows.

_ "Commander Vor, the time has come."_ the hooded figure hissed. _"Execute Order 66."_

"It will be done, my Lord." the Clone Commander obediently responded. The holo faded away. Commander Vor turned back to the battle. He returned the holoemitter to its place on his belt and pulled out his comlink. "Sergeant Darred," he spoke into the device, "Execute Order 66."

**Sorry it's short, but it's really only an intro to the actual story. But anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Please review, whether you liked it or not. Your comments are very helpful. The next chapter will be up soon, I promise you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is Chapter 2! I'd like to say thank you to Kawaii Spinel Queen of Evil for the review. And please, to anyone else who reads this, don't forget to review! Your comments are helpful.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars. It belongs to the brilliant George Lucas. May he live long and prosper.

Inside the fortress, Evin, Rielle, Kera and their six clones hurried down a dark corridor. They eventually came to a small railing. Hiding behing the railings, the group looked down upon the floor of a large hanger that was occupied by a copious group of battle droids. As quietly as possible, the group snuck along the railing into another corridor, and then another corridor. They came across a small working station.

"Bring up a map of the fortress," Evin murmured to Rielle and Kera while he and the clones stood guard. "We need to see how far away we are from the main control room."

As the two masters worked to bring up a map, Sergeant Darred tapped his helmet, as if he was listening to something. Then he nodded and said, "It will be done, sir. Darred out."

Evin turned his brown eyes to look at the clone Sergeant. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"Nothing, sir. Just a report from Commander Vor."

Evin nodded, buthe felt uneasy. He had the sudden feeling that the clone was lying to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sergeant Darred turn his head and nod to the other clones. Through the Force, he could sense the clones's sudden change in behavior towards him and the other two Jedi.

"Evin, we've got it." Rielle announced, bringing Evin out of his thoughts. She turned and motioned him over. They had brought up a holomap of the fortress, and as she spoke she traced her finger among various pathways. "We could take these routes here, which might take a little longer, but we'll run into hardly as many battle droids."

"Sergeant, what are your opinions?" Kera asked over her shoulder. Instead of stepping forward to look at the map, the Sergeant leveled his DC-15 rifle at the three Jedi and motioned for the other clones to do the same.

"I don't think you'll make it."

Kera turned to ask him what he meant just in time for him to shoot her in the heart. With a groan, she fell to the floor, lifeless, as the clones opened fire on Rielle and Evin. Rielle and Evin, still in shock, barely had time to whip their lightsabers out to defend themselves from the unexpected barrage of laserfire. The two Jedi fought with lightning speed, using their lightsabers to deflect the bolts away, but it was not enough. Several laserbolts hit Rielle on her arm, leg and one of her lekku. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground beside Kera. Now the only Jedi left standing, Evin became a whirlwind of light as he struggled to fight off the six clones. Beads of sweat ran down his forhead and on his skull through his dark brown hair. However, one of the bolts finally found its mark and he fell to the ground, a smoking hole in his stomach. His lightsaber slid from his hands and clattered on the floor. It's bright yellow light vanished. Evin gasped; the pain he felt was excrutiating. Next to him, Rielle was breathing hard, having taken three shots.

Sergeant Darred looked down on the Jedi. "Finish them off while I contact the other troopers." He started to turn away, but stopped when Rielle spoke from her position on the floor.

"No…," Rielle gasped, and tried to stand. But she was too weak, and fell back onto the floor. "The padawans…"

"Why…are you…doing this?" Evin gasped, straining to hold on what little life he had left. "We're…allies!"

"No, we're not. You're traitors to the Republic." Sergeant Darred coldly stated. He turned away and took out his comlink. "Kill them."

Evin closed his eyes. They were finished.

The clones opened fire once again, and the two Jedi ceased to exist.

----------------------------------------

Yara leaped and spun in the air. In the process, her blue lightsaber took off a battle droid's head. In midair, she deflected a laserbolt and landed on the ground. Then she leapt at another droid, slicing it at the knees. As the droid fell, she took off its neck. She turned to see Jennassa Force-push a droid into a tree. The droid shakily started to stand, but was shot down by one of the clones. To her left, Tanashi spun gracefully and sliced the last battle droid in half.

One of the clones, after surveying the area, said, "That's the last of this group."

"Well, that's great news." Tanashi deactivated her lightsber and returned it to her belt. "Twenty down, and who knows how many more to go."

"Oh, don't be so pessimistic." Jennassa joked as she deactivated her own lightsaber.

"I am _not_ being pessimistic." Tanashi folded her arms across her chest in mock indignation. "I'm being realistic."

"Okay, stop, you guys. Get going now, we should." Yara said. She grinned at her friends as she pulled her tracking device out of her belt.

Yara, Jennassa, and Tanashi had been best friends at the Jedi Temple ever since they were young, and were delighted when they learned they would be on a mission together. Each padawan had a special gift from the Force that made them a great team. Yara was the best swordsman, Jennassa was the best pilot and best shot with a blaster, and Tanashi was the best at Jedi mind tricks. Despite their Jedi upbringing, they still joked around with each other, even while on missions.

She led the group into the fortress. They came to a series of hallway entrances. Yara looked at her device, and pointed at an entrance towards the right. "Coming from there, Master Rielle's signal is." The group entered the dark corridor and continued on through the maze of hallways. One of the troopers put his hand to his helmet, as if listening to something. Then he brought his hand back down to hold his weapon as if it had been nothing. The action was unnoticed by the padawans.

When they reached the railing, they crouched down and snuck along the wall into the next corridor. When they turned in the next corridor after that, Jennassa noticed something on the floor. She looked closer. It looked an awful lot like some bodies…

Suddenly, she felt a little uneasy.

"Hey, guys," she said, her voice wavering slightly. "What's that?"

The group came closer. Tanashi gasped.

"Oh, gods," she gasped. "It's Masters Evin, Kera, and Rielle!" She rushed forward, followed closely by Yara and Jennassa. Tanashi grabbed Kera by the shoulders. "Master, are you all right? Please, say something!" She shook Kera, but the Jedi Master remained unresponsive. Then she noticed the smoking hole in her stomach.

"They're…dead…," Yara whispered in horror. A small tear trickled down her cheek. She reached up and wiped it away. Jennassa looked at the bodies in shock.

"How could this have happened? How?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"Perhaps they were just taken by surprise." a clone from behind her said.

"That must be it…," Jennassa started to say, but then her voice trailed off. "Wait a minute. Where are the other clones?"

"We're right here." Jennassa turned around. Tanashi and Yara looked up. The six clones stepped out of the shadows.

The clones stopped about five feet away from the padawans. Yara glanced over her shoulder to see the other three clones come up and stand behind them about the same distance away. _Something very wrong with this situation, there is..._she thought.

"What happened?" Tanashi asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." the Sergeant answered.

Yara suddenly heard a whisper of warning from the Force in her head. She slowly reached over and grabbed her lightsaber from her belt.

Sergeant Darred leveled his rifle at Jennassa. "Execute Order 66." he commanded.

"What the—," Jennassa started to say, but stopped when Yara leapt in the air. She deflected a laser bolt coming from behind and thrust her hand toward the clones in front of her, Force-pushing them to the ground. Jennassa and Tanashi sprung into action, grabbing their lightsabers and leaping to defend themselves. Yara leapt again, deflecting a bolt at a clone, who fell to the ground. She turned to see Tanashi and Jennassa cut down two more clones. She landed on the ground for half of a second and leapt up again, decapitating another clone.

As part of their training, all padawans adopt a fighting style. While Tanashi was learning the lightsaber form Soresu, used by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Jennassa was learning the Vaapad, used and invented by Jedi Master Mace Windu, Yara was learning Ataro, the form used by Master Yoda. Yoda had taught her himself, and she had been an avid pupil. Now her training was serving her well.

Tanashi cried out in pain as a laser bolt struck one of her lekku. Yara turned and threw her lightsaber like a spear at the clone trooper who had shot her friend. The saber struck him in the chest. Yara leapt up and used the Force to call her lightsaber to her hand. Jennassa had turned and deflected some other laserfire, but failed to hit one of the troopers. Finally, one fell to the ground. Now, there were only four troopers left.

Tanashi, furious at being shot, leapt at a trooper. She deflected a shot from his rifle and kicked him in the head. He stumbled back, but was unable to regain his balance before Tanashi cut a smoking line across his stomach. He fell to his knees. She turned and deflected another bolt towards a second trooper, which struck him in the leg. Meanwhile, Jennassa was being fired upon by the Sergeant, and was working furiously to deflect his shots. Finally, she deflected one at his knee, and he sank to the ground, still firing. One of his shots hit her lightsaber, producing a shower of purple sparks. The blade vanished into the handle. Quickly, she Force-pushed him to the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied Evin's lightsaber lying on the floor. Jennassa stretched out her arm, and the saber flew to her hand. She strode forward. The Seargent sat up and reached for his rifle. She kicked out of his hand. "You _traitor_." she growled. "How could you do this to us?"

"It's not me who's the traitor," he gasped. "It's _you_, Jedi. You're all traitors to the Republic."

Jennassa's eyes flashed with anger. She activated her master's yellow lightsaber. "I thought we were allies," she snapped, "but I guess we aren't anymore." With that, she swung her lightsaber at his neck. The sergeant's head rolled to the ground. She stared at his body for a moment, and then turned just in time to see Yara swing her saber at a bolt, deflecting back into the remaining trooper's stomach. He fell to the ground. The three padawans stared in silence at the bodies littered on the floor. Tanashi leaned against a wall, breathing hard. She touched her injured lekku and winced as she felt a wave of pain wash through her.

"What do we do now?" Tanashi broke the silence. "Our masters are dead and apparently the clones have turned on us."

"We need to get out of here." Yara said quietly. "A short battle, that might have been, but heard us, others might have. If find us here they do, then a much harder time we will have getting out of here alive." She returned her lightsaber to her belt and turned to leave. Jennassa and Tanashi followed. They stopped briefly in front of the bodies of their masters and bowed their heads in sadness and remembrance. Then, without another word, they turned and left the way they came.

**Thanks for reading! Okay, now see that submit review button down there? Go ahead and press it...c'mon, you know you want to!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here is chapter 3! Just as I promised. Just an interesting little note, the three padawans represent me and two of my best friends. We all like Star Wars, so when I wrote this for English class I decided to purposely put us three in the story, just in deifferent forms, of course! Okay, read on!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Star Wars. It belongs to the brilliant George Lucas. May he live long and prosper.

The three padawans snuck along the corridors the way that they had come. When they came to the railing, though, they looked down and saw the droids engaged in battle against clone troopers that were breaking their way into the fortress. The entire room was filled with the sound of laserfire, human screams of pain, and droids being turned into scrap metal.

"Let's get out of here before we're seen." Tanashi whispered. "Now that they've infiltrated the factory, we'll have to be extremely careful."

"I agree." Yara whispered back. Jennassa said nothing, but followed Yara and Tanashi along the wall and back into the maze of corridors.

When they reached the entrance, Yara slowly poked her head outside and looked around cautiously before proceeding. The ground was still littered with the droids they had fought earlier, and she could see no one else. One by one, the padawans snuck along the side of the fortress. Then they crept into the jungle. They walked through the underbrush for a while and then stopped. They crouched under a large bush. Tanashi sat down and reached for her medical supplies on her belt and began dressing the wound on her lekku. They were silent for a moment.

"Now what do we do?" Tanashi asked, breaking the silenceas she wrapped guaze around the injury.

"We need to get back to our ship. Then we can fly it off the planet." Jennassa replied.

"Well, that's a fine idea and all, but the ship is now in enemy territory. I'm sure the clones have taken over the rest of the droid factory."

"We'll sneak around them." Yara spoke up. She picked up a twig off the ground and drew a crude map of the surrounding area as she spoke. "Continue into the forest, we shall. When gone far enough we have, a wide circle we will walk around the fortress so that avoid many troopers we will. Continue on the path we will until reached the hanger we have." Yara looked up at her companions. "Worry about sneaking off planet we can when arrive at the hanger, we do. For now, focus we must on getting there."

"Let's do it." Tanashi said. "I don't have any better ideas."

The group continued onto the forest away from the factory. The padawans were nervous. As they walked, their eyes darted back and forth. It was night, and the planet's twin moons served as the only light. Even so, it was still dark because of the rain clouds in the sky and the tall trees above blocked out the light of the moons. All sorts of strange animal sounds and inhuman shrieks could be heard ringing throughout the night, and they could hear animals and other creatures rustling through the bushes beside them. They stopped after about an hour. Tanashi sat down.

"My legs are sore," she groaned and began massaging her muscles. Her stomach growled. "And I'm hungry."

"I think that far away enough we are from the factory." Yara sat on the ground. "So for a minute let's rest and eat."

Tanashi reached for her food rations on her belt, only to discover that they weren't there. "Oh, great. My food rations are gone. Either I left them on the ship, or I lost them sometime between the battle and now."

"Here. Have some of mine." Yara handed some food to Tanashi and Jennassa did the same.

"This isn't going to be enough food to keep us going." Jennassa said. Yara looked around at the trees and bushes around them. She spied a berry bush not too far away and ran towards it.

"Here is some sort of berries. I don't know what kind, but think they are poisonous, I do not." She pulled of a handful and popped one into her mouth. "So assume, I will, that alive I will still be after eating these." She handed some of the unidentifiable viands to her companions, and the three ate in silence. Jennassa munched on the berries, a expression on her face. She swallowed. "Well, we're still alive, so I guess they aren't poisonous after all."

"That's good." Tanashi said. "You know, I would just hate it if after all of the battles we've survived so far on this planet that we would die from a couple of berries."

The girls giggled, forgetting their problems for a few moments. Fifteen minutes later, they were on their way again, but this time walking in a circle around the fortress.

------------------------------------------

They had been walking for another hour when Yara suddenly stopped. Her ears twitched, picking up the sounds around her.

"What is it?" Jennassa asked.

"I don't know…," Yara whispered. She listened for another minute.

"I suddenly have a very bad feeling about this." Jennassa muttered.

"Wait, now I hear something…," Tanashi turned her head around, trying to determine the source of the sound. Yara then turned her head to look behind them. She listened again, and heard footsteps. They were heavy footsteps, and sounded as if they were getting closer…

"We're being followed!" she gasped. She turned around. "Run! _Now_!" The three padawans tore through the forest, trying to escape but could hear that the footsteps were getting louder.

"I don't understand!" Tanashi gasped as she ran. "How could the clones have found us?"

"Not clones!" Yara gasped back. "Predators!" At that moment, two lizard-like creatures leapt over their heads and spun around to face them. The giant lizards were quadropeds, with thick necks holding up a large head. A row of sharp spikes adorned their backs all the way from their skulls to the tips of their tails. The light of the moon revealed the color of their scales to be green, in order to blend in to their environment. As if they weren't frightening enough, the monsters were huge: appoximately ten feet tall and seventeen feet long from nose to tail.

The padawans skidded to a stop and pulled out their lightsabers, yellow, green and blue. Tanashi turned around to see another creature close in behind them, and then one on their right and left. The five monsters opened their great jaws lined with rows of sharp white teeth and roared. Then they charged.

Yara watched as two of the monsters ran at her. Just as one was about to scoop her up in its jaws, she twisted aside at the last second and swung her lightsaber at its side, creating a smoking gash. The monster roared in fury and slapped her with its tail. She flew into a tree and lost her grip on her weapon. The lightsaber tumbled from her hand and deactivated. She gasped, horrified, and then turned her face just in time to see the monsters charging her again. She leapt twenty feet up in the air. The monsters slammed into the tree as she did a perfect back flip and landed on the back of one, holding onto one of the larger spikes for dear life. The monster roared furiously and bucked, attempting to throw her off. When the second monster noticed her on its companion's back, it leapt up on the monster to try and grab her. Yara jumped off. The monster bit into his companion's back. Immediately, the two creatures began fighting with each other. Yara took the opportunity to search for her lightsaber.

A monster swung its head at Tanashi, who spun around and sliced its bottom jaw off. The creature roared in pain and fury. She then took her lightsaber and stabbed it in the throat. It roared again. Tanashi Force-pushed it into a fourth monster that was running to grab her. The fourth monster stumbled as the third slammed into it, but it managed to swing its tail around at her. The tail struck her in the stomach and she fell backwards, hitting her head on a rock. The pain was excruciating, and she felt dizzy as she struggled to get up. The monsters closed in on her again. Too dizzy to fight, she Force-pushed the creatures away from her and collapsed against a tree.

When the fifth monster charged at Jennassa, the girl leapt into the air and over the creature. Without stopping, she spun and sliced off one of its legs. Roaring in pain, the monster whipped its head around with its jaws wide open to bite her. Jennassa rolled away, and the monster bit into the ground. Jennassa then turned as quick as a flash, stabbed the creature through the head, and then cut up through its brain. She jumped back a few feet as the creature roared in pain. Suddenly, the one of the creatures that had been fighting Tanashi slammed into the monster. Jennassa gasped as the creatures fell on top of her. She tried to back up, but tripped over a root. The monster she had stabbed fell on her, not only pinning her to the ground but pinning her arms beneath it as well. Jennassa gasped in pain. The huge creature was crushing her. She could barely breath, and she felt as if her ribs were about to break.

Yara watched as Tanashi Force-pushed the monsters into each other. _Hmmm,_ she thought. _Not a bad idea._ With that thought in mind, and still having no clue where her lightsaber was, Yara summoned the Force and with a flick of her wrist sent Tanashi's monsters flying into her own, which had still been fighting. The monsters roared in frustration and anger. Before they could charge her, she used the Force again to send them flying into a gigantic tree. They struck the tree so hard that it cracked and began to fall forward. It fell on top of one monster, knocking it unconscious. The other three monsters stood, and seeing their fallen companions, decided that the Jedi were no longer worth the fight. They turned and fled back into the jungle.

Yara collapsed to the ground in relief. She was sweating heavily and out of breath. Slowly, she got to her feet. It was then that she saw her lightsaber, only five feet from where she had been standing. After she retrieved her weapon, she ran towards Tanashi, who was still out cold. She shook her friend by the shoulders. "Tanashi! Wake up!"

Tanashi groaned and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and then reached up to her head with her hand. "Ohhhh, my _head_…," she groaned.

"Just lie still." Yara commanded as she propped the Twi'lek girl against a tree. "Where's Jennassa?"

"I'm over here." Jennassa weakly replied. "Get…get it off…me…"

"Hang on." Yara replied. She stretched out her hand. The monster floated up off the ground a few feet. Jennassa pulled herself out from underneath the creature, and Yara let it drop to the ground. Jennassa sucked in a lungful of air and coughed violently. She slowly got to her feet, grimacing from the pain in her legs.

"Nothing's broken, but it almost feels like something is." she murmured. Slowly, she followed Yara to where Tanashi was sitting. Tanashi rubbed her head.

"Well, I'm not very dizzy anymore, but my head is still killing me." she said. Jennassa pulled out her lightsaber and tried to activate it. Instead of emitting the yellow lightsaber blade, however, it simply produced a shower of yellow sparks.

"Oh, great, the monster crushed my lightsaber. It's useless." She sighed and placed it on her belt.

Tanashi moaned again. "Well," she said, "I suppose our situation can't get anyworse, can it?" At that moment, the skies poured down rain in torrents. Within seconds, the padawans were soaked. Jennassa and Yara looked towards the skies and then slowly turned their heads towards Tanashi. The Twi'Lek girl chuckled slightly. "Uh, I guess not, then?"

Jennassa sighed and shook her head. "I hope that we don't run into any clones, because if we do—,"

"Shhh! Listen!" Yara suddenly snapped. Then they heard a sound that made their blood run cold: the sound of laserfire and footsteps coming their way.

**Well, how's that for a little cliffhanger? Did you notice the little "I have a very bad feeling about this." quote? I couldn't resist. It just wouldn't be Star Wars if that famous little line wasn't in here. Anyways, that's the end of chapter three, so be looking for the fourth and final chapter to be up soon! Please don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the last chapter! Hope you enjoy reading it. On with the finale!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Star Wars. It belongs to the brilliant George Lucas. May he live long and prosper.

The sound of the laserfire grew louder. The padawans scrambled to their feet.

"Let's get out of here before they see us!" Tanashi said. Forgetting their injuries for a moment, the three padawans took off into the jungle once more. Branches slapped at their faces, arms, and legs, scratching their skins. They ran as fast as they could. However, the clones were getting closer. Now they had no choice but to hide.

"Quick! In here!" Jennassa pointed to a group of large, thick bushes. The three scrambled to hide themselves beneath the foliage. Jennassa pulled the branches of the bushes in front of them. Then they sat and waited. They did not have to wait for long.

A group of clones emerged from the forest and began searching the area. The padawans sat as still as stone in their hiding place, hardly daring to breathe. The clones walked around the bushes, but did not look in their hiding spot. The group began to walk away. The padawans breathed a sigh of relief. Jennassa started to move to crawl out, but suddenly stopped. A clone was walking in their direction. She hunched down again, eyes wide with fear.

The clone stopped in front of their bush. He stood for a minute and peered through the leaves. Then he set his rifle aside and pushed the shrubbery aside. The padawans glanced at each other in fear. Jennassa reached for her lightsaber, and then remembered it was useless. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Yara slowly slipping her hand toward her own lightsaber. Suddenly, the clone pushed the last of the shrubbery aside and peered directly into the padawan's faces. Before he could yell for reinforcements, Tanashi calmly reached up and waved her hand in front of the trooper's face.

"There are no Jedi here." she spoke, her voice trembling somewhat. The clone stared. For a moment, she thought the trick wouldn't work. Then he repeated what she had said.

"There are no Jedi here." he obediently replied. Tanashi breathed another sigh of relief, steadied her trembling voice, and then waved her hand again.

"You will leave this area immediately and search deeper into the jungle." Again, the clone repeated what she had said. Then she waved her hand a third time. "You will not return until you have found the Jedi." The clone obediently repeated the statement. Her hand waved a fourth time. "Now, you will go."

"Now, I will go." The clone repeated, then pushed the shrubbery back in place, picked up his rifle, and left. Seconds later he was gone. The padawans did not move. It was a few moments before they could breath normally again and calm their racing hearts.

"A close call, that was." Yara muttered. "Good thinking, my friend."

"Thanks, but let's get out of here before others show up." Tanashi replied.

With that thought in mind, the padawans crawled out of the bush and started off for the hanger once again.

----------------------------------------

Two more hours later, the padawans had reached the hanger. Fortunately, they had not run into any other monsters or clones. Now, they were looking into the hangar from behind a clump of bushes not too far away. Tanashi squinted, looking at thevarious ships. She turned towards Jennassa. "Where's ours? You don't think the destroyed it, do you?"

"Not likely." Jennassa replied. "They know that we're still out here, and that we might come back for the ship."

"Oh, great. So we could be walking into a trap, then?"

"Possibly. Let's get closer."

The three girls crawled on their bellies through the bushes towards the hangar wall, and then crawled towards a back door. They froze when a few clones walked out, and then kept going. Jennassa and Tanashi peered around the corner of the door while Yara kept an eye out for troopers.

"I see our ship, but it's on the side farthest from us. It's right next to the exit and its being guarded by a couple of clones. How do we distract them?" Jennassa said.

"I'll handle that." Tanashi whispered back. She looked to see if any soldiers were watching, then snuck in the hanger behind a ship. She motioned for her friends to follow. Slowly, the girls snuck behind ship to ship until they were hiding behind the ship that rested next to their own. Tanashi peered around the ship. The clones hadn't noticed them yet. Then she spied a large pile of crates about thirty feet away from the clones. She flicked her hand in that direction and the crates toppled to the ground with a loud crash. Just as she had hoped, the clones ran over to investigate. "Let's go, now!" she whispered. Jennassa ran first, followed by Tanashi and Yara.

They were almost to the ramp when one of the clones yelled, "It's the Jedi! Blast them!" Yara whipped out her lightsaber. When the clones opened fire, she deflected their shots back at them, strikinga few of them downin the stomach. Suddenly, more laserfire cameasanother group of clones rantowards their ship.

"Jennassa, get us off the ground!" Yara cried. She blocked a few more shots before the ramp closed. Yara ran to the cockpit. Jennassa flipped a few switches and grabbed the controls. The ship began to move. The Zabrak girl steered the ship toward the exit. They began to move faster, and in seconds they were airborne. However, they were not out of danger. As they pulled into the atmosphere, Jennassa noticed five incoming starfighters. A few seconds later, the ship was bombarded with laserfire.

"Strap yourselves in!" she snapped. "We're gonna do some _flyin'_!" With that, she cut sharply to the right and made a U-turn. The fighters followed, still firing. Jennassa gritted her teeth withdeterminationand put the ship into a spin. She flew up around, sideways, and down. She leveled the ship out again. "Yara, prepare to make the jump to hyperspace!" Yara reached for the controls. Jennassa brought the ship to almost a dead stop and sped up again as the fighters flew past her. She grabbed the trigger and fired on one of the fighters. The fighter exploded, and she turned the controls towards another ship, firing again.

"Ready to jump to hyperspace, we are!" Yara said. Jennassa turned the ship away from the fighters and towards open space.

"We're ready to make the jump to hyperspace…in three…two…one!" Yara hit the button and waited. Nothing happened.

"What!" Jennassa cried. A red light appeared on the screen. "There's something wrong with our hyperdrive!"

"I'll handle it!" Tanashi jumped up from her seat and ran to the back of the ship to examine the hyperdrive. Jennassa continued firing upon the fighters, but now they had managed to come behind her again. She growled in frustration. _Hurry, Tanashi!_

Tanashi sat in the back and hurriedly examined the hyperdrive. She then noticed some loose wires and some switches that appeared to be dead. _The clones must have done this, _she thought. Quickly, she reconnected the wires and flipped the switches. Nothing happened. Groaning, she reconnected the wires and flipped the switches again. Still nothing happened. She tried again. Nothing. In a fit of frustration, Tanashi smacked theannoying machine a couple of times. Suddenly, the hyperdrive hummed to life and the lights flashed on. She grinned and ran back toward the cockpit. "Jump to hyperspace! Now!" she cried as she strapped herself in. Yara pushed the button again, and the stars became blurry. A second later, they entered hyperspace.

Jennassa collapsed against the back of her seat. "We made it. I don't know how we did it, but we made it."

"What went on down there? Why did they turn on us?" Tanashi asked.

Yara reached over and flipped another switch. "Perhaps some answers the holonet will have." When the holo flickered to life, Yara flipped through the channels. She stopped on what appeared to be coverage of a Senate hearing. The chancellor was speaking. As they listened to his speech, their mouths dropped in horror.

_"I assure you, the Jedi will not be granted exemtion fom punishment! These Jedi murderers left me _scarred_, left me _deformed_, but they could not scar my _integrity_! They could not deform my _resolve_! The remaining traitors will be hunted down and rooted out wherever they may hide, and brought to justice, dead or alive! All collaborators will suffer the same fate. Those who protect the enemy_ are_ the enemy! Now is the time! Now we will strike back! Now we will _destroy_ the _destroyers! Death to the enemies of democracy!_"_

The Senate roared, bursting into a wild round of applause and cheering. The padawans stared dumbly at the holo in utter shock, and then turned to face each other.

"Why is he saying that?" Yara cried, barely able to keep her anger restrained. "Enemies to the Republic we are not and never have been! The _defenders_ of the Republic, we are!"

"There's something very wrong with this." Tanashi muttered. "First, the clones turn on the Jedi. Then, the chancellor declares the Jedi enemies of the state."

"Don't you see?" Jennassa stared at the holo. "Do you see what he is?" Tanashi and Yara stared at Jennassa. Jennassa sighed. "The Jedi have been searching for the Sith for thirteen years, and he's been under our noses the whole time. Palpatine is Darth Sidious. The Chancellor is the Sith Lord we tried so hard to destroy. But he destroyed us." She shook her head and gave a sad chuckle. "Now it all makes sense. The Blockade of Naboo, the war, the executions...It was all a trap..." she trailed off. The padawans turned their attention back to the holo. The chancellor was speaking again.

_"Never again will we be divided! Never again will sector turn against sector, planet turn against planet, _sibling_ turn against _sibling_! We are one nation, _indivisible_!"_ The Senate roared again. _"To ensure that we will always stand together, that we will always speak with a single voice and act with a single hand, the Republic must change. We must _evolve_. We must _grow_. We have become an empire in fact; let us become an Empire in name as well! We _are _the first _Galactic Empire_!"_ Yara reached over and switched the holo off.

"Stand it anymore, I cannot." she whispered.

"What do we do now? Do we just go into hiding?" Tanashi asked. Before anyone could respond, Jennassa pointed out a flashing light on the controls.

"Look, it's a message from the Jedi Temple!" she said excitedly. Quickly, she played the message. Yara and Tanashi leaned forward. "It says to return to the Temple immediately." She frowned. "I don't like the looks of this. It could be another trap."

"It probably is, but what if some Jedi left there are? Need to help them, we do!" Yara said.

"What chance would we have? The Temple is probably swarming with clones. We'd never get out alive." Yara bit her lip and looked away. Jennassa continued. "It would be better if we tried to stay alive. Then we have some chance of defeating this evil in the future."

Yara sighed. "Right, you are." she said softly. The padawans sat in silence again.

"Well, then!" Tanashi turned and flipped on a map of the galaxy. "I guess we'll have to go into hiding. Where do you guys want to hide?"

After going over various planets that could be possible hideouts, the girls decided upon a planet on the Outer Rim that was not a part of the Republic and was not rich in resources, which would keep the interests of the Empire away. Jennassa reset the ships course for the chosen planet.

"Now we have nothing to do but wait, and hope that there are other Jedi out there." Tanashi said. Jennassa nodded.

Yara sighed as the three padawans turned to look at the holo of their chosen planet. "May the Force be with us," She said quietly. "_Always_."

-------------------------------

_What was once day has been consumed by the darkness of night._

_No matter what, there was no way to stop the night from approaching. _

_It is overpowering. It cannot be stopped._

_But there is hope._

_In the night's greatest strength lies its greatest weakness:_

_a single light is enough to hold it off._

_Love, even the love of friends shines as bright as a star,_

_a single point of light in the darkness. _

_Love is more than just a light._

_It is a light of hope._

**Well, that's the end! I hope you all enjoyed this story! I'm not sure what I'll be doing next. It might be either Star Wars or A Bug's Life. Or perhaps it will be a sequel or prequel to this story. Who knows? Only time will tell. I'd like to thank my reviewers, Kawaii Spinel Queen of Evil and mastercontoro for their wonderful reviews and tips. Thanks, your comments mean a lot to me and I apprecieate you guys taking the time to read this and help me out. Thanks again, and I hope to see you all soon!**

**jla2snoopy**


End file.
